A Fine Evening
by Bluemoon Stranger
Summary: What would have happened if David hadn't spoiled the symphony for Maddie?


Maddie was secretly shocked but extremely pleased that David had pulled off her "fine" evening. It had been the best date she had gone on in years she admitted to herself. Who would have thought that David could be so in tune with her needs? If this was the way he treated every date she was surprised there wasn't a line of hopeful ladies snaking their way around Wilshire Blvd to Blue Moon. Maddie knew better. David had planned this night especially for her. Did he do it to prove a point? To please her? Probably a combination of the two she mused.

The symphony had been wonderful. David had behaved himself admirably. Maddie knew that David was not a fan of the symphony but he played his part to the hilt pretending to enjoy it. He had been every inch the attentive gentlemen. Opening and closing doors, fetching champagne during intermission and making sure she was having a good time. A fine time.

The symphony was over and David was helping Maddie into the limo. Much to Maddie's surprise she didn't want the night to end. The feeling hit her like a bolt of lightning. Could it be? Was she falling for this man? David?

David noticed the smile on Maddie's face as she got in the limo. He was thrilled! He had actually pulled the night off! Now, maybe, he could pull something or some things off. David shook that thought from his head. No, David! Tonight you are gentlemen. He would not ruin this evening with double innuendos, snide comments or sexual advances. This was Maddie's night and she was going to have the best fine evening if it killed him! He tried to keep his eyes locked on her beautiful face and not on the creamy shoulders exposed by the sexy gown. He forced himself to keep his eyes on her eyes and not on her lithe body and long legs. But it was hard. Oh yeah, so hard. That wasn't anything unusual for him when he was around Maddie. She had a hold on him that he couldn't explain. She was so complicated! One minute she could be caring and nice and in an instant turn into a screaming banshee. OK he admitted he sometimes enjoyed pushing her buttons and causing her to become a fiery demon. He felt that was the only way he could peel away that icy layer and get to the passionate woman he knew was hidden. Maybe someday he would see that passion blazing with something else besides fury.

"Where to now, David?" Maddie was hoping he had another surprised planned for this magical night.

David thought quickly. So she didn't want this night to end either. He was ecstatic.

"Champagne and a drive in the moonlight? My lady." He smiled that smile that could turn her legs to rubber y noodles. Maddie just smiled in response.

David reached over to push the button to raise the privacy glass as he told the driver to take a long leisurely drive through the hills of LA. "Some music?" David asked huskily as he tuned the radio to a romantic station.

Maddie leaned back onto the cushiony seat and watched David from underneath her long lashes. She had to admit that David in a tuxedo was drop dead gorgeous. She couldn't help but notice how the jacket pulled over his muscular shoulders and arms as he leaned over grab the bottle of champagne. Maddie's senses were reeling. The smell of David's cologne mixed with a scent that was pure David was intoxicating.

"Some more bubbly?" David's voice rumbled over her. Maddie felt raw desire and longing for this familiar stranger. Maddie nodded. She couldn't trust her voice to speak.

David refilled their glasses his green eyes smoldering into her blue ones. Maddie giggled like a school girl as David traced a finger down her blushing cheek,

Was Maddie blushing?, David thought to himself then pushed that thought away figuring it was the champagne and the warmth of the limo that was putting that red to her cheeks. Yeah, it was getting warm in here, he thought. David removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "Hot in here huh?" he murmured.

"Hot in here, uh huh", Maddie took a sip of her drink "Mm mm." she crooned with pleasure

David felt his body respond to Maddie's moan of pleasure. If only she was moaning for another reason. The thought slipped through his mind before he could stop it. David! No! He chastised himself. I am not going to ruin this night with my high school libido! This is too important to me! David squelched his desires as he sipped his champagne.

Barry White's voice filled the limo with his declarations of love and sex. David tried to ignore the words:

I've got to keep you pleased in every way I can  
>Gonna give you all of me<br>As much as you can stand  
>Make love to you right now<br>That's all I want to do

I know you need it, girl, and you know  
>I need it, too<br>'Cause I found what the world is searching for  
>Here, right here, my dear<br>I don't have to look no more  
>And, oh, my babe<br>I hoped and I prayed for someone  
>Just like you to make me feel the way you do<p>

Never, never gonna give you up  
>I'm never, ever gonna stop<br>Not the way I feel about you  
>Girl, I just can't live without you<p>

David shifted uncomfortably trying to hide his arousal. He could feel the heat of Maddies' body so close to his. Yet, too far. His eyes feasted on Maddie. Her blonde hair falling in curls around her bare shoulders, the long arms that he would give anything to have hold him close. The..

Maddie's voice broke into his thoughts. "Thank you David." She told him softly. "I had a wonderful time,"

"You're surprised?"

She giggled "Maybe a little." She admitted.

"Wellll," he drawled "Your wish is my demand" His face broke into a wicked grin which made Maddie catch her breathe. That smile shook her to the core every time. Why did his smile have such power over her? Why did the slow drawl of his voice send her senses reeling? And why were his eyes so damn green?

"Anyway. Thank you."

"All my pleasure, Maddie." he told her huskily. Why did the sound of her name on his tongue send shivers down her body? Maybe it was time she found out.

With uncharacteristic spontaneity, Maddie moved closer to David until they were inches apart. David felt the heat from her body and he stiffened. Maddie's hand reached around his neck and pulled his mouth down over hers.

This must be a dream? One of my fantasies? David thought wildly. Had he fallen asleep? He reached down and pinched himself. No, it was real. But really was that Maddie's tongue darting in and out of his mouth. Was it really Maddies' hand throwing off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Button by button. David groaned and pushed Maddie back on to the seats. David began making circling motions over her lips with his tongue . His tongue began to leave a fiery trail down her neck to the cleavage in her gown. "Oh David" Maddie's desire matched his as her hands played over his arms and shoulders. Emboldened by her passion her hands reached lower and she heard David gasp. Maddie could feel David's desire for her and her arousal intensified.

David allowed her to take the lead in this game of love. He was in a state of shock that this was happening at all and he didn't want to do something that would make it stop.

Maddie indicated to David what she wanted through gestures and moans. Encouraged by her moans of pleasure David pushed down her gown from the top and pulled it up from the bottom until her golden beauty was on display just for his eyes. His hands found themselves in places that he never thought they'd be as Maddie whispered words of desire in his ear. Her soft breathe, her moistness was almost bringing him over the edge. David forced his mind on baseball statistics until he cooled down. What was he 12 he thought derisively? This woman was making him feel things he had never felt with anyone else.

He just wanted to pleasure this woman. He wasn't even thinking of himself as Maddie's hands began to clutch at the little hair he had left. It kind of hurt but he wasn't going to stop her now. Her cries of pleasure were intensifying as David's hands took on a will of their own. David began to murmur words of desire and passion into Maddie's ear . Maddie felt like she was falling from a high cliff and she couldn't control it. David's hands seemed to be everywhere on her body making her squirm with a passion and desire she had never felt before. Her hands began to pull on David's hair. She knew she must be hurting him but she couldn't stop as she reached her peak. "Oh David. David" she cried as wave after wave of pleasure engulfed her.

All at once Maddie felt a deep embarrassment. "Oh my God!" she thought to herself. How could I have lost control so completely? What has this man done to me? And what must he think of me? He must think I am some wanton woman behaving like an animal in heat! She was afraid to open her eyes and see a smirk on his face and amusement in his eyes.

Maddie felt David's kiss on her eyelids and dared to take a peek. No smirk and his eyes shone with lust and something almost tender beneath the surface. "Maddie" he murmured into her hair. Had it really happened? Had he given the woman he loved so much pleasure. David was filled with a wild happiness until..

Maddie sat up and made herself presentable as she lowered the privacy glass and addressed the driver. "Can you take me home now please?" she said in a level voice.

David felt like someone punched him in the gut. Where was that passionate woman calling his name over and over again only minutes ago? And how had the "real" Maddie snuck back into the limo in a split second? David felt his happiness along with his member deflate as he fell back disgusted into the soft seat.

David's mind was in turmoil as they made the long drive back to Maddie's house. His thoughts were a jumble in his scrambled brain. What was going to happen now? Was it going to be like the kiss in the garage. Forgotten or as they said "It never happened!" Was this rollercoaster ride of sexual tension ever going to stop? He peeked a quick glance at Maddie. Sitting straight up in the seat, shoulders back; cool as a cucumber. Was this the same woman who he thought would combust under his wandering hands? David sat shock still. For once he had nothing to say.

Sooner than later the limo pulled into Maddie's driveway. David felt his stomach lurch as Maddie stepped out of the limo without even a glance in his direction. He was about to close the door when she bent down and looked at him with her eyes wide open. "David, aren't you coming?"

David didn't have to be asked twice. He almost flew out of the limo. "Soon. Soon" he answered huskily.

A fine evening indeed!


End file.
